Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions for the treatment of ear infections in animals, and more particularly, to an improved composition of such type, as well as a method for manufacturing such improved composition.
Description of the Related Art
Ear infections, including bacterial infections such as otitis media/externa, fungal infections, and yeast infections, are common among animals, especially canines Various compositions for treating ear infections in animals are available on the market. One such prior art composition includes ketoconazole, ofloxacin, and triamcinolone diacetate, as active ingredients, along with dehydrated alcohol and propylene glycol as solvents. However, this composition has a cloudy consistency, and requires vigorous shaking prior to use. Among the drawbacks of using such a non-homogeneous solution are the need to repeatedly shake such composition, and the lack of consistency in applied dosage of such composition with each use.
Other compositions for treating ear infections in animals are known wherein acetic acid is included as a mild antibacterial agent. However, those skilled in the art have been discouraged from attempting to combine acetic acid with commonly-used steroidal anti-inflammatory agents (such as triamcinolone diacetate, betamethesone, hydrocortisone, and dexamethasone) because acetic acid tends to drive these steroidal agents out of solution when ordinary methods of preparing such compositions are employed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved composition effective for treating a variety of ear infections in animals, including bacterial infections, fungal infections, and yeast infections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a composition wherein the components thereof are more reliably maintained in solution.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a composition which need not be shaken so vigorously before each use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a composition which can be administered in more consistent dosages.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a composition which enhances the bactericidal effect of the steroidal anti-inflammatory agent by maintaining such agent in solution.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.